1. Field of the Invention
This invention describes the innovative use of L-ascorbic acid as topically applied to the vaginal area during menses. The L-ascorbic acid counteracts the toxins known to contribute to Toxic Shock Syndrome.
2. Description of Prior Art
Numerous articles have been published in scientific journals as well as the popular press regarding Toxic Shock Syndrome, its symptoms and its etiology (Surgery, October 1981, 153:4; Fortune, Aug. 10, 1981).
It has been discovered that Staphylococcus aureus, a commonly occurring bacterium that causes serious infections in humans, existed in the vaginas of almost all the female victims of Toxic Shock Syndrome. However, it is noted that Staphylococcus aureus does not initiate Toxic Shock Syndrome as a result of the invasion of the intact organism into the blood stream. Instead, Staphylococcus aureus colonizes in the vaginal cavity which technically is located outside the body. As Staphylococcus aureus grows and multiplies, it produces at least two virulent poisons which have been identified as Pyrogenic Exotoxin C and Staphylococcal Enterotoxin F. These toxins then enter the bloodstream of the victim, by way of micro-ulcerations in the vaginal wall.
One means of entry for these toxins has been linked to the use of tampons, since tampons are known to cause ulcerations and lesions in the vaginal mucosa. Annals of Internal Medicine, June 1982, Vol. 96, No. 6 (Part 2) p. 855, Column 2.
We have found that only after entering the bloodstream do the toxins act systemically and elicit the symptoms associated with Toxic Shock Syndrome. These symptoms include high fever, diarrhea, vomiting and rash followed by a rapid drop in blood pressure and vital organ failure resulting in a mortality rate of approximately 6% of those who contract the disease.